Amores platonicos
by Naomi-Iwakura
Summary: No es en si de Harry Potter, pero es de los actores, plase, READ IT!


Un día común y corriente, mas corriente que comun, 5 chicas estaban... en un departamento haciendo... el desayuno y oyendo la radio. Radio: "Yo soy sexy... sexy, sexy"  
  
Mar: ¡Cámbienle! Es muy temprano para que Cris trabaje  
  
Karla: Pero su horario es corrido  
  
Cris: ¡Oigan! (le cambia)  
  
Radio: ¡Hola a todos!, hoy tenemos un concurso súper especial..., si llaman en estos instantes podrán ganarse tres pases dobles para Inglaterra y a los estudios donde grabaran nueva película de Harry Potter... ¡con todos los gastos pagados!  
  
Todas: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
Corrieron un maratón completo, esquivaron al perro, saltaron los sillones, se empujaban entre ellas, llegaron al teléfono, marcaron en dos segundos e hicieron hechizaría para que entrara la llamada  
  
Conductora: ¡Hola!, Digital 90.1  
  
Ángela: Soy Ángela Gonzáles, llamo para los boletos a Inglaterra  
  
Conductora: Bien... solo tienes que decirme tres películas de Alan Rickman  
  
Ángela: ¿de quien?  
  
Cyntia: ¡Quítate! (la empuja) Repita la pregunta  
  
Conductora: 3 películas donde actué Alan Rickman  
  
Cyntia: (ojos y sonrisa malvada) ¿Con quien cree que habla?... bien, Love Actually, Die Hard, Raputin, Dark Harbor...  
  
3 min. después... Cyntia: Robin Hood  
  
Conductora: Ya esta bien, has Ganado, yo te pedí tres y tu llevas 13...  
  
Cyntia: ¿enserio?, ¿sabe que fue director?  
  
Conductora: Si, bueno... ¿sus datos?  
  
Cyntia: Nació el 21 de Febrero de...  
  
Conductora: (interrumpe) los tuyos...  
  
5 días después las chicas estaba preparadas en el aeropuerto con maletas que parecían para un año. Cris: (saltando) ¡POR FIN, NOS VAMOS!... oye Karla...le avisaste a nuestros papás, ¿verdad?.  
  
Karla: Eh..., ¡claro!, dijeron que no las pasáramos súper y que les avisáramos cuando regresemos * chin, se me olvido avisarles, no creo que se enojen*  
  
Ángela: ¿enserio?, yo creí que se opondrían, supongo que cambiaron de opinión.  
  
Karla: si, eso parece  
  
Voz: tercera llamada, a los pasajeros del vuelo 540, con destino a Londres Inglaterra, favor de abordar por la sala 15, el avión despegara en e minutos, Gracias.  
  
Marcia: ¿En que sala estamos?  
  
Cyntia: En la uno  
  
Todas: ¡¿En la uno?!  
  
(Música de las olimpiadas) Empezaron otro maratón, empujando a todas las personas, saltando arriba de las sillas, robando comida (tenían hambre) y al llegar tenían las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo Aeromoza: Buenas tardes, ¿podrían darme sus boletos?  
  
Mar: Denme los boletos  
  
Cris: Yo no los tengo  
  
Karla: Yo tampoco  
  
Cyntia: a mi no me mires  
  
Ángela: no,... ¡No lo recogimos!  
  
Todas: XP  
  
Aeromoza: no se preocupen, nos llamaron de la radio, solo tiene que darme sus datos Cyntia: ¿los de Alan?  
  
Aeromoza: No, los tuyos  
  
Dieron sus datos y pasaron a subir el avión, pero... Cris: (ojos llorosos) no, ¡no quiero!  
  
Karla: ¡SU-BE-TE!  
  
Cris: ¡Me da miedo!  
  
Ángela: No te va a pasar nada  
  
Mar: si, solo se va a estrella y te vas a morir  
  
Todas: ¡Marcia!  
  
Karla: Si no te subes te va ha dejar el avión  
  
Cyntia: y no vas a ver a Daniel Radcliffe  
  
Cris: ¿eh?, no (se sube súper rápido)  
  
Ángela: Debimos hacer eso desde el principio En el avión Cris: Ahhhh!  
  
Karla: Todavía no despegamos  
  
Empiezan a despegar Cris: AHHHHH!  
  
Todos: Shhh!  
  
El camino hacia Inglaterra, fue súper tranquilo, si como no, las chicas ataron a la aeromoza a una silla, porque la muy..., no quiso darles comida extra aparte de que asustaron a todos los pasajeros (creyeron que era un ataque terrorista, ya ofrecían dinero a cambio de sus vidas). Al llegar a Inglaterra abrieron la puerta del avión... Mar: (se levanta y corre hacia la puerta) ¡Inglaterra! ¡Haya te voy...Ahhh!  
  
Karla: Mar, aun no ponen la escalera  
  
Mar: ya me di cuenta  
  
Ponen la escalera Ángela: sonrían (suena el flash)  
  
Cyntia: Ángela, es la 7ma. Foto que le tomas a las aeromozas y a el piloto  
  
Aeromoza: bien, bajen por aquí (pero como estaba tan mareada, se tambaleo, se cayo y rodó por las escaleras)  
  
Cris: Ángela, tu... ¡tu eres una asesina!  
  
Karla: Cris, cállate y baja  
  
Ángela: que lindas son las escaleras (les toma una foto), que lindo piso (foto), es aeropuerto es perfecto (foto)  
  
Karla: es caso perdido  
  
Mar: Ángela, amiga mía  
  
Ángela: ¿qué paso?  
  
Mar: ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE TOMAR FOTOS A TODA COSA QUE TE PASA ENFRENTE!  
  
Ángela: ¡Un pájaro! (le toma una foto)  
  
Cyntia: ¿para que gastas energías?  
  
Afuera del aeropuerto las estaba esperando una limosina, bueno, un coche las estaba esperando, después las llevo a un hotel que parecía castillo, es decir, uno de los mas lujosos y caros de Inglaterra (muy bien, le estoy haciendo al cuento) Ángela: oh, el hotel es hermoso (saca un montón de fotos)  
  
Karla: solo la golpeo, la dejo inconsciente y le rompo la cámara  
  
Cyntia: no  
  
Cris: entremos  
  
Al entrar las tres, fueron directo con la recepcionista que les entrego 3 llaves  
  
Mar: son tres llaves una de nosotras debe de dormir sola  
  
Ángela: (tomándole fotos a todo lo que le pasaba enfrente) me encanta este lugar  
  
Todas: Ella  
  
Muy bien, no nos hagamos la vida larga, Cris y Cyntia estaba en una habitación, Mar y Karla en otra y Ángela en otra. Al día siguiente después de desayunar... Ángela: ¿a dónde quieren ir? (traía su cámara lista)  
  
Cris: Ángela, ¿cuántos rollos te quedan?  
  
Ángela: 5 de 36  
  
Karla: Cyntia, ¿un golpecito?  
  
Cyntia: No  
  
Mar: ¿a dónde vamos?  
  
Karla: Al Bin Bang  
  
Todas: Es Bin Beng (como sea) Empezaron a caminar, visitando museos, comprando souvenirs para sus familiares (ya saben, un llavero, un lápiz, de esas cosas que puedes comprar en el mercado)... Mar: Oigan, y... ¿cuándo vamos a ver a los de Harry Potter?  
  
Ángela: En una semana  
  
Cris: ¿Hasta en una semana?  
  
Karla: de que se quejan, mínimo los van a ver  
  
Cris: si, y cuando Daniel Radcliffe me vea, va a caer enamorado de mi  
  
Cyntia: créeme que eso nunca va a pasar, primero va a salir huyendo  
  
Mar: bueno, no importa, ¿nos vamos?  
  
Todas: Si  
  
En eso, cuando iban caminando por la calle... Ángela: Debo estar alucinando  
  
Karla: ¿por?  
  
Ángela: Alan, Alan Rickman esta ahí  
  
Cyntia: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
Si, efectivamente, Alan Rickman iba caminando al otro lado de la calle Cyntia: (sujeta a Karla y la zarandea) Karla, Alan Rickman, ¡¡¡ESTA AHÍ!!!  
  
Karla: Ya... lo... vi, ¡SU...EL...TA...ME!  
  
Ángela: (trata de tomarle una foto) ¡NO!, ¡SE ME HA ACABADO EL ROLLO! (sale corriendo en busca de uno)  
  
Cyntia: (jala a Cris) ¡¡¡VAMOS!!!  
  
Cruzaron la calle corriendo, causando una carambola de 4 coches, y el atropellamiento de un perro y un ciclista (Ayumi: pobre perrito Naomi: guardemos un minuto de silencio por los gérmenes eliminados gracias a... Naoko: Naomi, ese es de otro comercial Naomi: cierto). Al llegar con Alan... Cyntia: Hi, eh... ¡NO SE INGLES!  
  
Cris: yo sabia...  
  
Cyntia: ¿enserio?  
  
Cris: ...pero ya se me olvido  
  
Cyntia: ¡No!  
  
En eso pasaba un transeúnte...  
  
Cyntia: ¡Tu! ¡Sé mi traductor!  
  
Transeúnte: What? (ve a Alan) ¡Alan Rickman! Can you give me your...  
  
Cyntia: (interrumpe) ¡No!, ¡Aléjate!, ¡Alan es mío!  
  
Transeúnte: help me!, she is crazy! (sale corriendo)  
  
Cyntia: No, y ahora...¿que hago?  
  
De repente, alguien le toco el hombro y ella volteo y vio que era Alan Alan: Disculpa. ¿te puedo ayudar?  
  
Cyntia: no creo... espere... (ojos asesinos) ¿Sabe hablar español? Alan: si Cyntia: ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?! Alan: porque no me lo pregunto En eso llegan las demás... Ángela: (con su cámara) ahora si (empieza a tomar fotos)  
  
Karla: Dios mío, desespera  
  
Mar: si, mateémosla  
  
Cris: No, esperes, ¿qué piensan hacer?  
  
Ángela: Karla, Marcia, aléjense de mi... ¡AYUDA!  
  
Alan: Ya veo son turistas, se nota  
  
Cyntia: bien, ¿sabe que opino de su esposa? (Alan sonríe), es horrible (Alan deja de sonreír) se hubiera quedado con Emma Thompson (algo así) o si quisiera a mi  
  
Alan: ¿se me esta insinuando?  
  
Cyntia: yo no me le insinuó a nadie, yo voy directo al grano  
  
Cris: que atrevida  
  
Karla: (con la cámara de Ángela) Lo mismo digo  
  
Mar: (sosteniendo a Ángela que estaba inconsciente) da igual  
  
Cyntia: ¿me da su autógrafo?  
  
Alan: claro  
  
Cyntia: tome (le da una libreta)  
  
5 min. Después... Cyntia: ¿por qué no escribe?  
  
Alan: necesito un lapicero  
  
Cyntia: por supuesto, se me había olvidado (le da uno)  
  
5 min. Después... Alan: tome  
  
Cyntia: ¡Gracias!, ¿le puedo pedir otro favor?  
  
Alan: seria un placer  
  
Cyntia: ¿me regala su saco?  
  
Alan: El saco cuesta 2,000 euros  
  
Cyntia: bueno... ¿su corbata? ( negación) ¿su camisa? (negación) ¿su corbata? (negación) ¿sus zapatos? (negación) ¿su...pantalones? (negación)  
  
Ángela: (despertando) ¿don toy? (va a Karla y en tono de puchero) ¡Mi cámara!  
  
Cris: Karla, dale su cámara y Mar suelta a Ángela  
  
Mar: (de mala gana suelta a Ángela) Karla, no le des la cámara  
  
Ángela: (tipo puchero) Karla, mi cámara  
  
Cyntia: Karla...  
  
Karla: esta bien (le da la cámara)  
  
Cris: este...Cyntia, Alan se fue  
  
Cyntia: ¡¿CÓMO?!  
  
Exacto, Alan se había escapado, si, la palabra es escapado mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas Mar: no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo lo vas a ver en las grabaciones  
  
Cyntia: pero no es lo mismo 


End file.
